Hermione in the middle
by Jiyuu-5
Summary: Two Malfoys and they both look same, their voices are same. Will Hermione be able to know who is who or even who is she talking to?
1. Head Boy

1. The Head Boy

"Don't ever bother Draco, do you understand me?" Malfoy heard his name and looked behind.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Malfoy asked to his newfriends Jake and Ben who were telling not to bother Malfoy to some revenclaw seventh year boys. They both were big and also very strong.

"Oh... It's just you, the HEAD BOY... we were teaching them some lessons." Jake told him looking at frightened two Revenclaw boys.

"Oh really? but this is my business." Malfoy said smirking at them. "Let's go, or we will miss the train." when Malfoy said this they went into the train.

Harry, Ron and Hermione already found a compartment but Hermione had to leave them because she was the head girl.

"I wonder who is going to be the head boy or the head girl..." Hermione said with excitement.

"I think it gonna be Malfoy." Ron said.

"RON! you are ruining my first day... Beside this is our last year at Hogwart so I want it to be perfect and if the head boy is Malfoy, it is gonna be..."

"Bloody hell..." when Ron finished the sentence for Hermione, Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Who said that?" Jack said coming into the compartment with Ben.

"It's none of your business." Harry said knowing that they were also like Malfoy.

"If you guys talk about Draco or bother him again, we will make your life hell." Ben said. Actually Ben and Jack are quite good at their studies so Harry and Ron thought they will never be friends with Malfoy.

"Oh really? How?" Ron said stupidly. They were about to hex Ron but Malfoy came to them and said.

"Just let them do whatever they want, I don't care about them. But you guys better your mouths, because this is going to be a long year." Malfoy said to Harry, Ron and Hermione and walked away with Jack and Ben.

"What was that all about? Long year?" Hermione said feeling strange about what Malfoy said to them because Malfoy seems like very serious and also totally new person.

"Don't worry Hermione, he can't do anything." Harry said assuring Hermione but he also felt something was different about him.

"Oh, I got to go. See you at the platform." and Hermione left the compartment and headed to where the prefects were gathered.

When she reached at the compartment where the prefect were she heard a familiar voice. 'Oh God! He can't be the head boy!" Hermione thought herself feeling very bad. She was still standing outside of the compartment not knowing how long she had been standing there until Professor Mcgonagall came.

"Ms.Granger what are you doing outside of the compartment?" she said it loud enough to all the other prefect could hear it. "Go in."

Hermione was blushed, every body was looking at her, but luckily when Professor Mcgonagall started told them what they have to do, they all looked away except Malfoy. She really hoped that he would look somewhere else but he looked her until Professor Mcgonagall ask other prefects to go out except Hermione and Malfoy.

"Now... Mr.Malfoy you will be working with Ms.Granger and I hope you two will get along with each other and no bad words, do you understand?" she was actually worrying about them because she knew the relationship between them and had no idea why Professor Dumbledore made them head boy and girl. When she said this they just nodded and she went out.

"So guess we stuck each other." Malfoy said looking at Hermione again.

"I guess so." Hermione said simply. "Why are you staring at me?" Hermione said because he was looking at her again.

"Because I can't believe that I am stuck with you!" Malfoy said.

"Well... neither do I!" she said very angryly. But whenHermione was about to go out one boy came in who looked exactely like Malfoy. Hermione looked Malfoy to the other boy who looked exactely like Malfoy.

* * *

This is my second fan fiction. I don't like my first one which hasn't finished yet, "New Girl At Hogwart." However, enjoy my story and please review, and also please excuse all my grammar mistakes and etc... :D 


	2. Two Malfoys

**Previous Chapter:** "Well... neither do I!" she said very angryly. But when Winnie was about to go out one boy came in who looked exactely like Malfoy. Hermione looked Malfoy to the other boy who looked exactely like Malfoy.

* * *

2. Two Malfoys.

Hermione just looked at Malfoy and the other boy, with open mouth.

"Oh, sorry." The other boy said to Hermionerushing into the compartment. "Draco where have you been I have been looking for you all day." He said to Draco angryly.

"It's not all day and we had Prefects meeting." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Who are you?" Hermione said still looking at two very same boys.

"Oh, I am Draco's brother. I mean we are twins, I am Nick. Nice to meet you." Nick said.

"Nick? Umm... Nice to meet you, too." Hermione said still confused because their looks and voices were same and moreover she couldn't tell which boy is Draco or Nick. "You two look terribly same." Hermione said looking at Draco.

"We are twins, remember?" Draco said, irritated. Draco didn't like Nick because he has different personality even though they looked same. And they were indeed very different person.

"You are right." Hermione said blushing."And don't forget your duties." at this point Hermione didn't know why she told him not to forget about his duty.

"Excuse me, but since you haven't noticed, I was here, too, when Professor Mcgonagall was here." Draco said. Then Hermione just went out of the compartment giving Draco a very cold look and when she saw Nick, he was just looking at Draco and Hermione with big eyes, which made Hermione very uncomfortable.

'I hope he is not as bad as Draco.' Hermione thought. Hermione was busy to control all the excited first year students, and that reminded her first year at Hogwarts. Hermione was excited about her last year but whenever she thinks about it, Draco popped in her head and said "It's gonna be a long year." 'How come he is a Head Boy? He didn't even get high grades for the OWLs.' Hermione thought because Head Boys and Girls are the best students, so she wondered how Draco became Head Boy.

When the train almost reached at Hogwarts, Hermione changed her clothes and told first year students to change their clothes, too. Hagrid was there to take care of the first year students when they arrived at platform, as usual. And that is where Hermione's duty ended, and she went to join her classmates again, but she couldn't not find Harry and Ron. It was raining veryheavily. "Where are they?" Hermione said looking around but still they weren't anywhere. She waited and looked for them for about an hour but they weren't there. And most of students were already took the boat and headed to Hogwarts. "I can't believe they left me." Hermione said frowning her face as the rain drops touched her face. It seems like she is the last person to take the boat and all alone. When the boat was about to leave two boys came and joined with her. She didn't cared about them.

"So we met again." a familiar voice said in a pleasant way.

"Since when did youtalk to me in so nice way?" Hermione said not looking at behind.

"Sorry?" the boy said, confused.

"That is my brother...not me..." Draco said sneering at her.

Then Hermione remembered Draco's brother, Nick. She turned around and said "I am so sorry... I thought you were... someone else..." Hermione finished her sentence and looked at Draco. She knew which one was Draco by the Slytherin robes and the look on his face. Nick was just wearing black robes, since he didn't know which house he sould be in.

"Oh it is okay. You look depressed. Are you alright?" Nick said kindly.

"I am okay." Hermione said frowning her face again.

"You know, you didn't tell me your name." Nick said.

"I didn't? Oh... I am Hermione Granger. People call me Hermione." Hermione said.

"So Hermione...are you prefect too?" Nick asked.

"Yes." said Hermione smiling. They didn't speak after this. On the other hand Hermione was glad that Nick wasn't that rude or bad.

When they reached at Hogwarts, they joined their classmates, again. WhenHermione saw Harry and Ron, she was a bit upset.

"Harry, Ron where have you been? I mean why did you guys left without me?" Hermione said.

"No, we were waiting for you and you didn't come so we thought you left us because you are prefect. We thought you had duties to do." Ron said.

"Nevermind." Hermione said smiling at them.

Professor Dumbledore made speech as usual and the first year students were sorted into their houses already, except Nick.

"Bloody hell..." Ron said looking at Slytherin table.

"What?" Harry said looking at Slytherin table, too.

"Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you..." Hermione told them everything.

"He is twin?" Ron said.

"Oh god... What could be worse than studying with two Malfoys? How come no body knew about this?" Harry said

"I don't know... but the good news is he is not that bad. He is actually kind if we compare to Malfoy." Hermione said.

"You mean Draco? They both are Malfoys..." Harry corrected her still looking at them.

"You are right... Guessform now on we have no choice but call him Draco." Three of them laughed together.

"I wonder which house he should be in." Ron said.

"Of course Slytherin." Harry said

"Well,I am not sure because he seems very different from Malfoy, I mean Draco." Hermione said looking at Nick.

"Only one way to find out." Harry said looking at Professor Mcgonagall who was about to call Nick and sort him into house.

* * *

Here is the second chapter... Please review and excuse all my grammar mistakes and etc... My english is terrible as you can see... Because I doze off during the English class... :D 


	3. Disappointment and morning surprises

**Previous chapter:** "Well, I am not sure because he seems very different from Malfoy, I mean Draco." Hermione said looking at Nick.

"Only one way to find out." Harry said looking at Professor Mcgonagall who was about to call Nick and sort him into house.

* * *

3. Disappointment and morning surprises.

"...well, there is another student, Mr.Malfoy, who would join the seventh year students. Mr.Malfoy would you come here, please." Professor Mcgonagall said.

When Nick walk to where the professor was, every body was shocked because he looked exactely like Draco.

The Sorting hat took long time to put him into his right housebut to Hermione's disappointment the hat said said "Slytherin." the Slythrin table cheered and clapped.

"Oh great, another Slytherin..." Harry mumbled.

"I thought he would go to other house." Hermione said in disappointment.

"What made you think he is better than Draco?" Ron asked.

"I don't know... I mean heseems kind and nice..." Hermione said.

"Oh... come on, Hermione he is same as Draco..." Ron said.

Hermione, Ron and Harry talked about there summer holidays, but Hermionewasn't really listening to them. She was thinking about Nick. She really thought he was different from Draco and others and she thought he would be Griffindor. When they finished their meal, Professor Dumbledore showed the Head's dormitory to Draco and Hermione.

"...I am expecting you to do your best this year..." Professor Dumbledore said.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and nodded.

"And the password is 'chocolate frogs'" Professor Dumbledore said this and went out.

When he went out Draco and Hermione looked around. Their new dormitory was so beautiful. Draco and Hermione thought the color of the dormitory would be their house colors but it was all white, even the floor.

"My, what a room." Hermione said to herself.

Then Hermione heard Draco going to his room.

"Guess this is gonna be long year, after all." Hermione said to herself. The she went to her room, too.

Her room was beautiful. It had queen sized bed and two wardrobes and mirror which were all white colored. Hermione never seen such a beautiful room like that in her life, the roomseemed like heaven to her. She lied down on her new bed which made her feel so comfortable and she fell asleep, just like that.

She got up next morning at 5 a.m next morning. She didn't know why woke up so early however she was happy to wake up feeling like she is in the heaven. She decided to go for a walk because she had nothing to do. She went to the lake and lied down on the grass. She could smell the freshly mown grass. The sun hasn't risen yet and she was waiting for the sun to say 'Good morning' to her. She closed her eyes and thought of all the good thing that had happen to her when she came to Hogwarts and soon she realized the sun was rising.

"Wow..." she said looking at the sun which looked like fire burning through the dark sky and once again giving the lives to everything. She was so happy and no one can stop her being happy except...

"What are you doing here?" a voice said.

'Oh no... It's Draco...' Hermione thought turning around seeing a boy who looked like just got up from the bed. She could tell it was Draco by the way he talked her. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt and his hair wasn't pulled back but close to Harry's style. 'wow...' she thought. She thought when she sees him she would be unhappy but the moment she saw him, she felt something she never felt before, but what kind of feeling was it? She was confused.

"Umm..." she replied to Draco not knowing what to say. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I think I just asked you that question..." Draco said looking straight into her eyes.

"Umm..." at this moment Hermione felt nervous but she encouraged herself and said very bravely like Griffindor Head Girl, "can't you see? I am here to see the sun rise..." Hermione said. "So, what are you doing at this time?" Hermione asked.

"I just wanted go for a walk." Draco said watching the sun rises.

"Oh... guess we are here for same purpose..." Hermione said.

"No, we are not. You are here to see the sun rises and I am here to walk..." Draco said.

"Actually I came down to walk around, too but i just happened to see the sun rises.." Hermione said smiling.

"Is that..." Draco said in a low voice.

At this moment someone called out from their back. "Oy... what are you guys doing here?" It was Nick.

"Oh I just came down to walk around..." Draco and Hermione said together and looked each other with disbelief.

"Oh... am I invited?" Nick said cheering up himself.

"Umm... why not?" Hermione said cheerfully.

"WOW... whould you look at that? It is beautiful." Nick said watching the sun rises.

"Yeah, it is beautiful." Hermione said.

"I better go now... so see you guys later..." Draco said in a low voice and walked toward the castle. He sounded unhappy. Whenever he is with Nick, he seems very depressedand angry.

"I better go, too. I will see you in class. Bye..." Hermione left Nick there and also walked toward the castle. She was thinking about Draco. 'What is wrong with him? Isn't he suppose to happyto be withNick?' Hermione thought.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter... :D And please review...


	4. Lost

Previous Chapter: "I better go, too. I will see you in class. Bye..." Hermione left Nick there and also walked toward the castle. She was thinking about Draco. 'What is wrong with him? Isn't he suppose to happy to be with Nick?' Hermione thought.

* * *

4. Lost

Hermione went her room and lied down on her bed and thought of Draco. He seemed unhappy whenever Nick is around him and she wondered why. She didn't know how long she had been in her bed and she didn't even bother to have breakfast, and she realised that she had potion class. She was late. She got dressed very quikely and ran out of her room.

"Oh great, today is my first day and I am late for the class and I am lost..." Hermione said as she was running. She had been running about thirty-mitutes.She couldn't remember where the classroom was, and further more she didn't know where she was but she kept running to find her classroom. She couldn't find anyone there, she was scared. She couldn't even remember how to go back to her dormitory.

"Is anyone there?" Hermione shouted for help, for many times but there wasn't reply.

She just sat on the floor and all she could see was endless dark corridor. She cried silently. At that moment, all she could think of was how to get out of there. After sitting on the cold floor about an hour which gave her a chill, she stood up and walk through the dark corridor again not knowing where she was going. She walked through the dark corridor about an hour her face down, still crying. 'What if I couldn't find my way back to dormitory...' Hermione thought, and all the scary thoughts ran through her head and this thoughtsmade her ran again but soon she decided to walk because she was exausted. While she was walking, she walk through someone. She looked up but she could just see a tall dark figure.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" a boy said. It seems like, the boy was suprised to find Hermione there.

"How do you know me?" Hermione said still trying to see who it was but everything was so blur to her because she was crying but the voice was very familiar but the corridor was too dark to see him.

"I... I am Nick." the boy said oddly.

"Nick?" she could see Nick very clearly at that moment.

"Thank god you found me." Hermione hugged Nick very tightly not wanting to let go and she didn't care whether he was in Slytherin house or the twin brother of her enemy, but to her surprise Nick huggedherback. Hermione could feel his heart beating and he was so warm. They had been like that about five minutes.

"Umm... Hermione..." Nick said first.

"Oh... Sorry... I was just so happy. What are you doing here anyway?" Hermione asked clearing her tears.

"I... I was looking for you..." Nick said.

"Really? Thank you so much..." Hermione said and they both walk together. It seemed like Nick know the way.

"But how did you know I was here? And why aren't you wearing school robes?" Hermione asked to Nick who was wearing jeans and t-shirt.

"Oh... we don't have any class today... so I just changed." Nick said.

"How about the potion class?"

"Oh... Professor Snape was not well so he cancelled it." Nick answered very simply.

"Nick... Why are you... nevermind." Hermione said. 'Why is he wearing Draco's clothes anyway? He isn't Draco... I mean he just can't be...' Hermione thought to herself, looking at the clothes then she saw his face but she wasn't sure because he looked exactely like Draco and Nick. She was sure that Draco was wearing it in the morning but still she wasn't sure whether it was Draco but he said that he was Nick. They walk together side by side, not talking to each other.

'I hope she didn't recognize me...' Draco thought as he was walking. Indeed he was Draco and he was there to find Hermione. He just didn't wanted her to know it was him.

"Did you cry?" Draco asked looking at long corridor.

"Umm... to be honest with you... yes... Do I look awful?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"No, no... You look beautiful..." Draco said in a low voice and he wasn't lying but he was hurt to hear that she cried. But he did really thought she is beautiful. 'Hermione I will never make you cry again...' Draco thought to himself as he was looking at Hermione who was walking silently beside him.

* * *

I just want to let you know that in this chapter Draco pretended as he was Nick... so don't get confused... Nick isn't in this chapter!

Hope you like this chapter... And excuse all my grammar mistakes... :-) And also review...hhh


	5. Do I want Nick to be Draco?

**Previous Chapter:** "No, no... You look beautiful..." Draco said in a low voice and he wasn't lying but he was hurt to hear that she cried. But he did really thought she is beautiful. 'Hermione I will never make you cry again...' Draco thought to himself as he was looking at Hermione who was walking silently beside him.

* * *

5.Do I want Nick to be Draco?

It was almost three o'clock when Hermione and Draco reached their dormitory. Hermione felt safe once more.

"Hermione I have to go, so you go and have some sleep. Chocolate Frogs." Draco said and he just realized that he made a mistake.

"How did you know the password?" Hermione asked.

"Ummm... D..Draco told me... Sorry I really got to go... See you around." Draco said very fast and walked away very quikely. 'That was close... Hope she didn't recognize me...' Draco sighed.

'That was weired... We aren't suppose to tell the password to others...' Hermione thought, watching Draco leaving. Then she went her room and slept.

After Hermione went to her room, Draco came into the common room very quietly and went to his room and changed his clothes. 'Why am I lying to her? I mean sooner or later she would know, it was me...Why do I want to hide it from her?' Draco thought. He didn't mean to lie to her but when he saw her eyes, he just couldn't tell her that it was him. Was it because hefelt guilty that he did many bad things to her past six years? Draco didn't even know since when he started like Hermione. He was so confused, but he was sure of one thing. He definitely liked Hermione. Whenever he thinks of her, he was happy.

When Hermione got up the next morning, she didn't feel scared or tired anymore. She had a nice long sleep, but one thing still puzzled her. She wasn't sure whether it was really Nick even he said he was Nick. When Hermione went to Great Hall, every body was there. She found Harry, Ron and Ginny and joined them.

"Hi guys..." Hermione said.

"Hermione where have you been?" Three of them asked together.

"Oh... I stayed in my room..." Hermione decided to lie to them because she knew what their reaction would be if she tell them about what had happened.

"Why?" Ron said, he was concerned about Hermione.

"I wasn't well..."

"Do you want to go to hospital wing?" Harry asked.

"I am alright. All I need is food." Hermione said looking at food in front of her. She was so hungry. She didn't eat anything from yesterday. While she was eating, Ginny whispered to her.

"Hermione, why is Draco staring at you? or is that Nick?"

The name Nick caught her attention. She looked at Slytherin Table. Draco was looking at her. She could tell it was Draco because he had Prefect badge on his left side of his robe. She was actually quite shocked at this. She was expecting Nick to see her but Nick was talking to his friend. When Hermione looked at Draco, he looked away quikely. Normally he would give her a disgusted look whenever his eyes and her eyes meet together but he looked nervous at that moment and she wondered why. While Hermione was thinking about Draco's strange behaviour towards her, she realised that Nick was smiling at her, so did she, she felt warm but she felt that he wasn't the boy who she was with. 'Was it Draco, then? Why am I keep thinking that it was Draco?' Hermione thought. She couldn't just let it go. '... if it was Draco, why would he lie to me? or do I want Nick to be Draco?' so many questions popped in her head, especially the last question and she decided to give a little test to Nick to check whether it was really him. After Harry, Ron and Ginny finished their breakfast, Hermione persuade them to leave first, and she waited Nick to finish his meal. When she saw Nick finished his meal she walked toward him.

"Nick, do you have a moment?" Hemione asked.

"You have no business here, mudblood!" one of Nick's friends said to Hermione.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was angry. Draco was watching this, and he knew what exactly Hermione wanted from Nick and he was scared of the truth.

"Hey cool down guys..." Nick said frowning to his friends. "... sorry about that..." Nick said.

"Nevermind, do you have a moment?" Hermione asked again, trying to ignore the others, but before Nick could answer, Draco came.

"Hermione, we got duties to do. You don't expect me to do all of it, do you? Let's go..." Draco took his chance and speak to Hermione.

"Umm..." Hermione really wanted test Nick first but Draco sounded very serious. "Okay... I will see you later then..." Hermione said to Nick and followed Draco.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers... :-) I really hope you will like this chapter and also review, kkk... and once again ignore all my grammar mistakes... :D Have a nice day... 


	6. Nick's confession

**Previous Chapter:** "Umm..." Hermione really wanted test Nick first but Draco sounded very serious. "Okay... I will see you later then..." Hermione said to Nick and followed Draco.

* * *

6. Nick's confession.

Hermione followed Draco very quietly. She wanted say something to him but he seemed very distracted and nervous. Hermione never seen Draco acting like this way before. She was kind of scared.

'I didn't do anything wrong, did I?' Hermione thought.

"Hermione, what did you wanted from Nick?" Draco said first, still walking in front of Hermione face down.

"Umm..." Hermione was shocked at this question. 'Is he jealous of me and Nick? But there is nothing to be jealous... I mean we are just friends...' Hermione thought looking at Draco.

Draco sighed. His heart was beating very fast which gave him butterflies to his stomach. He was waiting Hermione to answer but she didn't say anything after that.

On the other hand, Hermione didn't know how to answer that question. Hermione regreted that she wanted test Nick at first place. She walked behind Draco silently. She could see only dark tall figure which reminded her the day she got lost. Draco stopped suddenly which made Hermione walk through him again.

"Hermione, I... I..." Draco started turning around to Hermione. He wanted tell her the truth, but was eventually interupted by someone, Nick.

"Draco..." Nick called out from their back. "... Draco, I really need to talk to Hermione. Can you do the duty for Hermione today? Please.. for me..." Nick said to Draco. It sounded like begging.

Hermione was shocked at this. 'Was he following us?' Hermione thought looking at Nick to Draco. When Nick said this she could see that Draco was angry and sad. She looked at Draco. He looked handsome and his eyes were shining even the corridor was too dark to see his face clearly. Hermione never seen Draco that way before. He was gorgeous. Even though they looked same, Hermione could feel that Draco is somehow warmer and also so close to her, and totally different from Nick.

Draco dropped his face and said, "Okay..." then he turn around and started walk again.

Hermione wanted Draco to say 'no'. With Hermione surprise, Nick took her hand and started walk opposite side of Draco.

"Nick..." Hermione said. "Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked.

"You will see." Nick smilied at her.

Nick took Hermione to the lake. The lake was shining brightly by sunlight.

"Wow... It's beutiful..." Hermione said.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you." Nick commented. "Hermione, I think...I think I like you." Nick said turning around to Hermione.

"Nick..." Hermione was shocked.

"I really am. I mean when I met you first on the train..." Nick said.

"Nick..." Hermione didn't know what to say to him. All she could think of was his name Nick.

"I know what will others say. I know the relationship between Griffindor and Slytherin aren't good. But give me chance." Nick said.

"Umm... I don't know what to say..." Hermione said.

"Just say you will go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." Nick said.

"Umm... Can I think about it first?" Hermione said. She really didn't know what to say. At that moment, she thought the person who found her could be really Nick.

"Okay... but don't make me wait for long, and if you say you won't, I will be disappointed."

Then they walked toward the castle, together. Draco was watching them from the castle through window. He was sad. He felt like, he lost his soul forever. He was so angry with Nick. He is the one who likes Hermione. He was heartbroken, eventhough they didn't do anything but just stood there together. He didn't want Nick to be with Hermione.

Hermione went up to her room and thought of what Nick said to her. She was so confused. She thought she liked Draco but when Nick said that he likes her, she felt happy yet something was missing. She didn't know what to do, so she decided to take some advice from Ginny. She went to Gryffindor common room and found Ginny.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you." Hermione told Ginny who was reading newspaper.

"Okay... I thought you forgot me already..."

Ginny and Hermione went outside of the school. Hermione told everything to Ginny, how she feels about Draco and Nick.

"Are you kidding? You should definitely say 'YES'." Ginny told Hermione.

"But I don't know whether I like Draco or Nick?" Hermione told her the true feeling of her.

"Well... do what you wish for. But if I was you, I will go out with Nick." Ginny said.

"Why?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"Because Draco done so many bad things to you past six years and Nick is definitely more handsome!" Ginny said smiling.

"What? They both look same. I can't even tell who is who..." Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"You know our school girls are dying to date with Nick. You know what Pansy did this morning? She hugged Nick after you left and shecalled 'DRACO!' to Nick... isn't it funny? She knew it was Nick. I think she likes Nick, too." Ginny finished.

"Then what do you think I should do?" Hermione asked.

"Go... Just give it a try..."

"But what will Harry and Ron think? They will never speak to me again." Hermione said sadly.

"No... It is your choice and it is your life. You just do what your heart says." Ginny said smiling at her.

"Thanks Ginny."

"Anytime..." Ginny said cheerfully.

Then they walked back to castle. Hermione felt so lucky to have friend like Ginny.

* * *

hhh... Don't hate me because i didn't let Draco to finish his sentence... I think it is still early for Hermione to know about Draco... But i think i should let Hermone know it was Draco in next chapter...kkk...and just to let you know... the chapters i wrote, happenedin their first week since theycame back toHogwarts again. It seems like so many months but actually it is just first week... Hope you like this chapter... and Please review... and ignore all my grammar mistakes... :D 


	7. Just two of them under the moon light

**Previous Chapter:** "Thanks Ginny."

"Anytime..." Ginny said cheerfully.

Then they walked back to castle. Hermione felt so lucky to have friend like Ginny.

* * *

7. Just Two of Them Under The Moon Light.

When Hermione came back to her dormitory, she saw Draco sitting on a sofa. At first she thought he was reading something but when she went nearer, she saw him, sleeping.

'Why is he sleeping here?' Hermione thought.

He was sleeping so peacefully but looked uncomfortable, it looked like he fell asleep while he was sitting there. She sat another sofa which was near where he was sitting and watched him sleeping. 'He looks cute when he is sleeping.' Hermione smiled at him.

"Umm... Draco, you hate me... right? I mean, umm...I know we hated each other past six years but..." Hermione said very softly so that she won't wake Draco up. But before she could finish her sentence Draco said.

"But?..." Draco opened his eyes slowly and looked at Hermione "Hermione, I don't hate you..." Hermione was so shocked, that she almost fell down from where she was sitting.

"Draco... you scared me..." Hermione said, blushing.

"Sorry... I thought I was dreaming, didn't know someone was watching me, sleeping... Guess you are the first person, except my family members..." Draco said.

"Umm... I better go... see you later." Hermione said, standing up. She wanted get out of there. She was so embarrassed.

"Hermione..." Draco called out.

"Yeah?" Hermione said not looking at him.

"Do you like Nick?" Draco asked.

"Umm... I don't know... Why?" Hermione said.

"Umm... nothing... and just to let you know... I don't hate you... and I never hated you before..." Draco said and he went to his room.

Hermione was just standing there, feeling lost. 'What was that all about? Did Nick said something to him? And he always hated me..." Hermione was so confused.

Hermione went to her room and thought of Draco and Nick. Whenever she sees Draco, she felt happy but she sees sadness through his eyes. He reminded her of someone but she didn't know who. She thought he had changed during the summer, but in her opinion, he had not. It was Thursday, and Hermione has just one day to think over. She has to tell Nick about her feelings but Hermione was so confused, she didn't know what to do.

Draco went to his room and thought of what he just said to Hermione. 'Was I out of my mind? Why did I tell her such Thing?' Draco thought, but he was happy that she now, knows the truth. Actually he didn't hate Hermione and all the things he had done to her past six years was because he was so sad and hopeless whenever he thought of himself, so he thought he would feel better by hurting someone.

It was almost two o'clock and Draco was still awake and so did Hermione. She couldn't sleep either. She knew that she had feeling to Draco but when Nick told her that he liked her, he kind of moved her. She felt very strannge because she feels like she is talking to same person but yet, they were two very different people. Hermione didn't feel like sleeping at all and she knew that she can't go to sleep because she was thinking of too many things, so she decided to go for a walk. She went to the lake again. The lake was dark, yet it was beautiful. She didn't know since when she like the lake but the lake made her happy. There was nobody and the lake was very quiet. Hermione lied down and watched millions of stars and a big shiny moon which made her feel happy and calm. While Hermione was lying on the grass, she heard footsteps which made her heart fell. 'It's better not be Professor Flitch...' She was nervous, but then she realised that Professor Flitch is only around in the castle. But then who was it? She stayed still, wishing the person will just walk by.

"Who is that?" Hermione said. She didn't mean to say it but she was too nervous when she heard the footsteps approaching where she was.

"Hermione?" A voice said. Hermione could see only Black tall figure at first but soon she was able to see the face.

"Nick?" Hermione said.

"Umm..."

"Draco?" Hemrione said with disbelief.

"Yes..." Draco answered. "What are you doing here at this hour?" Draco asked.

"Umm... I couldn't sleep... How about you?"

"Me too..." Draco answered sitting next to Hermione. "Didn't know the lake was so beautiful even when it is dark..." Draco said looking at the lake.

"I think the darkness is what makes it more beautiful..." Hermione said looking at Draco. They smilied.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione answered looking at lake.

"Do you believe in fate? Some people like to call it destiny..." Draco asked.

"Well, I don't know... Maybe..." Hermione answered.

"I didn't believe it at first but I think they really exist..." Draco said.

"Is that mean you believe in fate?" Hermione asked looking at Draco.

"I think, I am..." Draco said smiling at her. 'And I think my fate is to be with you...' Draco thought.

"You know what is funny?" Hermione said. "Some one will always find me when I am alone... especially when it is dark..." Hermione said.

"Yeah, like before..." Draco said.

"Before?" Hermione was puzzled.

"Yes... like before..." Draco said and he sighed. "Hermione... what are you scared of the most?" Draco asked.

"Well, there could be many things but I am scared of darkness and height..." Hermione said.

"Really? Then how come you came here all alone?" Draco asked.

"Well... Because I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to stay in my room. It was kind of stuffy..." Hermione laughed.

"Well, don't worry... I will be always there for you when you need me, like the moon always in the sky..." Draco said looking at the moon and he looked at Hermione whose eyes were twinkling like stars.

"Oh Draco..." Hermione said very softly. Her heart was beating fast.

"And I got one more thing to tell you..."

"What is it?" Hermione asked smiling at him.

"You remember the day you got lost?" Draco asked.

"Yes... So Nick told you that..." Hermione blushed as she thought of hugging him.

"Actually, that was me..." Draco said.

"What?" Hermione was shocked, or more than shocked. "How is that possible? I mean if that was you, why did you told me that you were Nick?" Hermione asked.

"Felt guilty, I guess..." Draco said simply. But with his surprise Hermione smiled at him.

"I knew it was you..." Hermione said.

"You did? How?" Draco asked.

"I mean I didn't exactly know it was you until now but after you left me that day, I felt like it was you... I could feel it was you. I was right..." Hermione said very happily and she hugged Draco. "...Thank you so much..."

Draco put his arm around Hermione and said "So, am I forgiven?"

"Well, not quite..." Hermione said laughing and she let Draco go but his arm was still around her very protectively.

"Huh? but Hermione..." Draco said frowning.

"Yes... I forgive you but I am happy that it was you, and thank you for being honest with me..." Hermione said leaning to Draco.

And they just sat there, just two of them under the moon light and they saw themselves reflecting on the lake. Hermione was so happy and so did Draco.

* * *

Okay...there goes another chapter...hh... Hermione finally knows it is Draco...hh... Hope you enjoyed this chapter... and ignore all my grammar mistakes, especially this chapter... I am not good at describing things and one's feeling so just imagine you were Hermione or Draco...hh... Have a nice day! 


	8. Hermione's Happiness didn't last long

**Previous Chapter:** "Yes... I forgive you but I am happy that it was you, and thank you for being honest with me..." Hermione said leaning to Draco.

And they just sat there, just two of them under the moon light and they saw themselves reflecting on the lake. Hermione was so happy and so did Draco.

* * *

8.Hermione's happiness didn'tlast long.

Hermione felt very tired and sleepy when she got up next morning. "Oh...I must go to bed earlier..." she muttered, standing up. She took a shower with icy cold water to make her feel less tired and less sleepy. She shivered when the cold water touched her soft skin, but she felt very fresh and didn't feel sleepy at all. When she changed her clothes and went down to common room, she saw Draco sitting on the sofa. Draco smiled at Hermione when he saw her. Then Hermione remembered Draco putting his arm around her last night which made her blush.

"Good morning..." Draco said to Hermione, standing up.

"Good morning..." Hermione replied, trying not to show her blushed face.

"Didn't you catch cold last night?" Draco asked, still smiling at her.

"No... but I think I did this morning..." Hermione answered thinking of having a shower with icy cold water which made her shiver again. "How about you?" Hermione asked.

"I am a man... I am okay..." Draco said. "So... are you ready to have breakfast?" Draco asked sweetly, looking at Hermione.

"Yup... I am starving..." Hermione said cheerfully.

Then they went to Great Hall together. The corridor looked beautiful by the sun light even it looked old and dusty, or maybe their happiness made them think the corridor looked beautiful.

Walking with Draco made Hermione extremely nervous. 'How can a person change so much in just short period? or was it only me who thought he was bad? I mean he was one different person last night...' Hermione thought looking at Draco who was walking beside her. His eyes were shining by the sun light. 'Wow...' Hermione just couldn't take her eyes off him. '...he is gorgeous... didn't know why Slytherin girls were dying to date with him... I can see the reason now...' Hermione thought looking at him and she felt more than happy.

Draco was thinking about Hermione, too. 'Why didn't I see it before? I mean she is beautiful. How could I haven't noticed it before? I just can't believe a girl like her could change my life... I never thought I would be myself again... But I know now that, she isn't just any girl... she is Hermione Granger, the girl of my life...' Draco thought and he was so happy to feel that she was so close to him.

"Hermione... I have been thinking..." Draco said first, breaking the silence. "... If you don't have any plans tomorrow, maybe we can go to Hogsmeade together..." Draco said.

"But we can't go to Hogsmeade tomorrow... We aren't allowed... We can go only on weekends..." Hermione said.

"Tomorrow is weekend, tomorrow is Saturday..." Draco said smiling.

"Oh... really?... well... okay then, I will go with you..." Hermione couldn't believe what she said, and it seemed liked this made Draco surprise, too.

"Okay then..." Draco said very happily.

'Oh my god... I can't believe what I just said... How can I tell something very important like this, without even thinking and so easily? But I do want to go with him... oh no... what am I going to tell to Nick?' Hermione just remembered Nick asking her out. 'I am in trouble... oh yes, maybe Ginny can help me...' Hermione was happy and she didn't want anything more than that.

When Draco and Hermione entered Great Hall, every body looked at them but they didn't seem to find it interesting since they live in same dormitory. Nick was smiling at Hermione but his smile faded when he saw her coming in with Draco. Draco went to his house table where Zanabi, Blaise, Ben, Jake_(remember his new friends? chapter 1) _and Nick were. All of them gave Hermione disgusted look except Nick. Nick looked angry. Hermione went to where Harry, Ron and Ginny were. They looked quite surprised, too.

"Did you just come in with Draco?" Ron asked.

"I think I did..." Hermione answered bitterly. She didn't want them to say bad things about Draco anymore.

"Ron, have you forgotten? They are living in the same dormitory..." Harry said.

"Bloody hell..." Ron said eating chicken wings.

"So is everything alright?" Ginny asked to Hermione, grinning very widely which made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Yes..." Hermione responded uncertainly because Ginny looked happy, but too happy. "Is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes... But I think Ginny knows something we don't..." Harry said looking at Ginny.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something... Do you have time after breakfast?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah... I have something to tell you, too..." Hermione said starting to eat her breakfast.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, giving Ginny and Hermione a suspicious look.

"Well... It is just a girl talk..." Ginny said very simply smiling at Harry.

When they finished their breakfast, Ginny and Hermione went to outside where they went last time. The weather was perfect like before.

"So Hermione what did you want tell me? I also have a good news for you..." Ginny asked first.

"Umm... Draco asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow and I said I will... but the problem is..." Hermione said.

"Nick..." Ginny said and she didn't look happy at all but looked worried about something.

"Yes... how did you know? I really don't know what I am going to tell him." Hermione said hoping Ginny will give her some ideas.

"Hermione... That is really great and you were really brave to say something like that, but..." Ginny said.

"But?" Hermione said looking at Ginny who now looked terrified.

"Hermione... I am really sorry... I really am..." Ginny said frowning.

"What is it?" Hermione asked to Ginny who looked very nervous, and she knew something was wrong.

* * *

Sorry... I know it took long time... I was stuck with this chapter... I wrote this chapter more thanthree times so it took long time... sorry... But enjoy this chapter... and Review... :D and thanks to my reviewers... I really appreciate it... 


	9. Ginny's Mistake

**Previous Chapter:** "Hermione... I am really sorry... I really am..." Ginny said frowning.

"What is it?" Hermione asked to Ginny who looked very nervous, and she knew something was wrong.

* * *

9. Ginny's Mistake.

"What?" Hermione said very angryly.

"I am really sorry, Hermione... I thought..." Ginny said.

"But how can you tell something like that to Nick without even telling me?" Hermione almost shouted at Ginny.

"I am sorry... I thought you would never be able to tell him about your feelings, so..." Ginny said.

"This isn't just about Nick... What am I going to tell Draco now?" Hermione said frowning.

"Sorry Hermione..." Ginny said.

"Oh... you helped enough..." Hermione said very angryly and she walked back to the castle. 'What am I going to tell Draco and Nick?...' Hermione was very angry and worried. 'How can Ginny told that kind of thing to Nick without even discussing with me?...' Hermione was really angry with Ginny.

The day went very slowly and Hermione couldn't even concentrate on her work. She was angry and very nervous. Whenever Hermione saw Draco or Nick, they were smiling at her, but she couldn't smile back to them after she talked with Ginny. 'I hope I never said I will go with Draco at first place... no... I must not have told everything to Ginny...' Hermione thought. She was really upset with Ginny. 'Looks like, a girl like me doesn't even have chance to date with the boy I like...' Hermione sighed which made Ginny feel very guilty who was sitting beside her.

They were in the library, and Ginny was sitting next to Hermione, and she felt so angry to herself. 'How could I have made a mistake like this? Oh... Hermione is going to hate me and she will never talk to me again... What am I going to do?' Ginny thought who wasn't concentrating on her work, too. 'Maybe I should fix this problem myself...' Ginny thought, watching Hermione.

"Hermione..." Ginny said but Hermione didn't say a word. "I have been thinking... maybe I should tell Nick the truth..."

"You helped enough... Can't you see? It is too late for an apology..." Hermione said in a low voice so that no one could hear her because they were in the library. She tried her best not to show her anger but she could not.

"Hermione I am really sorry..." Ginny said but Hermione just stood up and went out of library.

Hermione had been trying to avoid Draco and Nick all day. She just couldn't face them and watch them smiling at her. 'I got to tell one of the boys... But how am I going to tell something like this?' Hermione thought, keep walking. 'I can't avoid them forever, and I got to tell them by today...' Hermione thought. She never had been this confused before. Hermione didn't even attend the classes she had that day.

After Hermione left Ginny in the library, she went to her room. She didn't know what was the time and she didn't eat anything after she had breakfast. She realised that it was night when she couldn't see things in her room. She was still sitting in her dark room. She just couldn't forgive what Ginny had done. While she was thinking she heard footsteps and the next thing she knew was Draco was standing in front of her.

"Draco..." Hermione was so shocked.

"Hermione, what's wrong with you today? Why didn't you attend classes?" Draco asked sitting next to Hermione.

"Ummm..." Hermione couldn't just say it because if she does, she will hurt Draco. 'I got to do this... He will know it sooner or later...' Hermione thought. "Draco...ummm... I think I can't go to Hogsmeade with you..." Hermione told Draco.

"Umm.. Why?" Draco asked looking at Hemrione with surprise.

"Umm... Ginny told... Ginny told Nick that I will go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow..." Hermione said looking Draco who looked very sad.

"Ginny did WHAT? I mean, do you want to go with him?" Draco asked hoping that she will say no.

"No... I want to go with you..." Hermione said and that was what exactely she wanted.

"Well... In that case you can tell him you didn't want go with him and you can go with me..." Draco suggested.

"Draco... He is your brother and he will be hurt when I tell him that..." Hermione said.

"So what are you going to do?" Draco asked to Hermione who was just sighing beside him.

"I don't know..." Hermione said.

"Hermione... Do you like Nick?" Draco asked.

"Ummm... I don't know... I just want to be friends with him..." Hermione said looking at Draco's saddened eyes.

"How about we go all together? You can bring your other friends and I can bring mine..." Draco suggested.

"Umm.. Will that be alright with you?" Hermione asked.

Draco wanted go to Hogsmeade with just Hermione but it seemed like he had no choice and he didn't want Hermione to be sad. "Sure... Why not?" Draco said but indeed he didn't want to go to Hogsmeade with other people.

"Ummm... I will tell Nick then..." Hermione said.

"No... I will tell him... It is more easier for youbut if he asks why we are doing this... You don't mind I tell the truth, do you?" Draco asked.

"Umm... Sooner or later he will know... I don't mind..." Hermione said smiling at Draco.

Draco was happy with that. 'You really are a wise girl..." Draco thought watching Hermione smiling.

* * *

I know that my story is getting very weired... :-( However enjoy it and i will make next chapter better than this... kkk...

Just to let you know... Ginny told Nick that Hermione will be going to Hogsmeade with him, that is why Hermione and Draco's date has been canceled...hh...

Have a nice day... :-)


	10. Me and just two boys

**Previous Chapter:** "Umm... Sooner or later he will know... I don't mind..." Hermione said smiling at Draco.

Draco was happy with that. 'You really are a wise girl..." Draco thought watching Hermione smiling.

* * *

10.Me and just two boys.

When Hermione got up next morning, she felt very nervous. She took a quike shower and wore jeans and white T-shirt. "I hope nothing goes wrong today..." Hermione said to herself and then went down to the common room. Draco was sitting on the sofa as usual, waiting for her.

"Good morning." Hermione said first.

"Good morning." Draco replied. "So ready for a big day?" Draco asked.

"Big day?" Hermione was puzzled.

"Yup... I think it is a big day..."

"Umm... so where is Nick? Where do we suppose to meet him?" Hermione asked.

"He will be waiting at Great Hall..." Draco replies and they went to Great Hall together.

They didn't find Nick anywhere so they waited. After a while, Nick came. Hermione felt very lucky that Nick didn't wear the same clothes as Draco.

"Sorry... I am late..." Nick apologized.

"It's okay..." Hermione said smiling at Nick.

"So... Who is coming?" Nick asked.

"Umm... Well... I didn't bring any of my friends because they had plans already..." Hermione said. She couldn't bring Ginny and Harry because they had date and she couldn't bring Ron because he will sure kill one of Malfoys if she brought him with her.

"Well... I didn't bring any friends with me, too..." Draco said.

"Guess just three of us are going to Hogsmeade..." Nick said.

'Oh no... What could be worse than this?' Hermione thought. 'Just three of us? This is rediculous...'

"Let's go..." Nick said when he saw Draco and Hermione just standing there.

"So what can we do at Hogsmeade?" Nick asked.

"Umm... we can shop and we can go to restaurant." Hermione said. Actually Hermione wasn't sure how to answer this qustion because she never thought of it before.

"Other than that?" Nick asked again.

"Well... not much..." Hermione said and she thought of all the nice times she had at Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron and Ginny which made her smile. But when she thought of Ginny, she felt pain inside of her. After all, she was only friend that she could trust as a girl and talk freely, and Ginny was the friend who stayed beside her when she was sad. Ginny always tried to make Hermione happy but now that friendship was broken because of just one boy. Hermione missed Ginny, terribly.

"So... where do you want to go first?" Hermione asked to Draco who was just walking without saying anything.

"Umm... I don't know..." Draco said.

Three of them just walked without talking. Hermione could see that all three of them were just trying to cheer up each other. Hermione wanted make them happy because after all she was the one who caused the problem. Hermione was walking between Draco and Nick. Sometimes Nick and Dracos' eyes met together when they tried to see Hermione.

'Arrrr.. What am I going to do? This is so hard... How come they didn't bring any friends with them? Is it some kind of joke? And yet, Nick seemed so calm, I thought he would be mad...' Hermione thought looking at two boys who were walking beside her.

"So... Are we just going to walk all day?" Nick asked.

"Ummm... Where do you want to go?" Hermione asked trying to smile.

"I am starving...Aren't you guys hungry? It is almost noon and we have been walking like forever..." Nick said.

"Ummm... Shall we go to broom..." But before Hermione could finish her sentence Nick said.

"How about that restaurant?" Nick said pointing at a restaurant which was just a few feet away from them.

"Umm... Okay... I have never seen that restaurant before..." Hermione said looking at the restaurant.

"I think it is new..." Draco said.

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's go and eat..." Nick said.

The restaurant was very dark inside yet it looked very warm and romantic.

"Wow..." Hermione said looking at the tables that has one candle, centre of the each table. "It is a new restaurant..." Hermione said smiling.

"Look who is here..." Draco said looking at one of tables which was at the corner.

Hermione looked at where Draco was looking and saw Harry and Ginny. 'Oh... no... can a day get worse than this?' Hermione thought. Harry looked surprised and angry but Ginny was just sitting there looking at Hemrione with sad eyes.

"Hermione..." Harry gasped when he saw Hermione coming in with Draco and Nick.

"Hi Harry..." Hermione said in a low voice.

"What are you doing here with Malfoys?" Harry asked and he realised that he made a mistake.

"Umm..." Hermione couldn't find the word.

"Why are you asking a question when you already know it?" Draco said very angryly gripping his wand.

"Did I ask you?" Harry said also gripping his wand.

"Don't you dare to talk like that to my brother..." Nick said.

Now, Draco and Nick were already took out the wand and pointing at Harry and Harry was pointing at Draco.

"Oh... two against one... This is gonna be interesting..." Nick said which made Hermione surprise. He sounded very dangerous and powerful.

"Oh yeah? Shall we start then?" Harry said narrowing his eyes.

"Please.. Stop..." Hermione said looking at three boys. But they didn't even seem to care about what Hermione had said. Hermione was angry. "How long are you going do this? Same thing over and over again for past six years... Aren't you guys tired of this? Cause I AM!" Hermione shouted and ran out of the restaurant.

"Hermione!" while Hermione was running, she heard someone calling out from her back.

When Hermione looked back she saw Ginny who was running toward her. When Ginny approached her, Hermione hugged Ginny and cried.

"I am sorry Hermione..." Ginny said.

"No, no... I am sorry..." Hermione said and Ginny hugged back Hermione. After for a while they brokea part and laughed each other.

"Oh no... The boys..." Ginny said suddenly.

"Let's go..." Hermione said running toward the restaurant. She felt so silly that she shouted at them a moment ago and now she was going there to see whether they were okay or not. 'I just hope the boys didn't murder anyone...' Hermione thought.

When they reached the restaurant, they saw only Harry who was coming out from the restaurant.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked examing his body.

"Yes..." Harry replied.

"Where is Draco and Nick?" Hermione asked.

"Well, after hearing what you said, we decided to stop this nonsense... sorry Hermione..." Harry said.

Hermione smiled at him. "So where are they?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know... Draco said he don't want to fight anymore and went out with Nick..." Harry told her.

"Okay... See you then..." Hermione said and when she wanted go and find Draco but Harry said.

"Hermione, are you going out with Draco?"

"Ummm... I am not... but I think I will..." then Hermione left Harry and Ginny to find Draco.

She went out of the restaurant and tried to find Draco but he was no where to be found. 'Where is he?' Hermione thought.

* * *

Sorry to took a long time to update... I had tests so I needed to study... sorry... Hope you liked this chapter and please review... :D 


	11. Ready to answer

**Previous Chapter:** "Ummm... I am not... but I think I will..." then Hermione left Harry and Ginny to find Draco.

She went out of the restaurant and tried to find Draco but he was no where to be found. 'Where is he?' Hermione thought.

* * *

11. Ready to answer.

Hermione looked everywhere but still, she couldn't find Draco, so she decided to go back to the castle. It was getting dark which made Hermione a bit scared. She gripped her wand very tightly and walked to castle. She was exausted after running everywhere to search Draco. Hermione went into the common room and sat where Draco sits everyday. She thought of Draco.'Why am I keep thinking of him? This is... this is... Is this supposed to be good or bad?' Hermione thought. While she was sitting on the sofa with closed eyes the common room door bursted open, and she saw Draco standing doorway and he was out of breath.

"Draco..." Hermione gasped.

"Hermione... Where have you been?" Draco was really angry. Hermione never seen Draco looked angry like that. "Where have you been?" Draco asked again.

"I... I..." Hermione couldn't say anything at the moment. Hermione was shocked and scared. Hermione wanted cry.

"What if anything had happened to you? What do you expect me to do?" when Draco said this Hermione felt very nervous as if her stomach was full of butterflies. And then Draco also realised what he just said and he looked away. "I thought something had happened to you..." Draco said in a low voice.

"Sorry D... Draco..." Hermione said and her voice was shaking.

Draco went to Hermione and hugged her. He could feel her shaking and she could feel his heart beating."It's okay...and I am sorry that I shouted at you..." Draco whispered at Hermione, and Hermione hugged back. And then they sat on the sane sofa together. Draco put his arm around Hermione and Hermione leaned to Draco.

"I also looked for you..." Hermione said.

"Really? then I think that is the reason why we couldn't find each other..." Draco said.

"By the way what happened to Nick?" Hermione asked.

"Oh... He went to home... Our parents called him..." Draco told Hermione.

"How about you?" Hermione asked.

"They didn't call me so I don't have to go..." Draco said. "You really made me scared today..." Draco said.

"Sorry... I won't do it again." Hermione said and closed her eyes.

After a while when Draco looked at Hermione who was still in his arm. She was asleep.

"Hermione... I really like you... or maybe more than that..." Draco said looking at Hermione who was sleeping soundlessly in his arm. He was happy. He never been this happy in his life. He also closed his eyes and fall asleep.

Hermione was waken up by the sun light, then she saw Draco sleeping beside her with his arm around her. 'Did I fall asleep here?' Hermione was shocked and first but she was happy and she washappy that the person who made her warm all night was Draco. She leaned back again to Draco and she realised that his body was as cold as ice. In fact, the common was a very cold place and it was definitely not a place to sleep. She tiptoed to her room and took blanket and put it on to Draco and then she sat next to Draco and watched him sleeping. Not after long, Draco awoke.

"You watched me sleeping again..." Draco said hoping he didn't looked horrible.

"Yes... I am enjoying it..." Hermione giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Draco said. "Hermione... I was wondering,...ummm... do you want to go out with me?" Draco asked.

For this question, Hermione was ready. She was ready to answer for this question. Indeed she has been waiting for this and she was happy that he asked this question. "Yes..." Hermione said blushing but very confidently.

"You would?" Draco said who thought Hermione would reject him.

"Yes..." Hermione said.

"So... today is Sunday... what are you going to do?" Draco asked, smiling at her.

"I don't know... Maybe we can go to Hogsmeade..." Hermione suggested.

"Again? No way... I don't want to go there again, ever... especially when Potter is there..." Draco laughed and so did Hermione.

At this moment Hermione and Draco saw a black owl came into the common room through opened window. Draco recognised it immediately. When the owl landed on the sofa Hemrione untied the letter which was tied on the owl.

"It is for you..." Hermione said passing the letter to Draco.

Draco opened the letter and read. It was from his father as he expected.

_To Draco._

_I need you to come home immediately. I informed Dumbledore already so, come home as soon as you receive this letter.._

_Your father._

'What does he want now?' Draco thought.

"Hermione, I have to go to my house." Draco said to Hermione.

"Really? Why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know..." Draco said.

"When will you come back?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know butI think I can come back by today..." Draco smiled at Hermione.

"Then I will wait for you..."

"No, You should go to sleep. Tomorrow we have classes, remember?" Draco said.

"Alright. But I will wait for you..." Hermione said.

"Okay then, I will come back as soon as possible." Draco said and with pop sound he was gone.

* * *

Okay... Here goes another chapter... Hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW! 


	12. First Kiss

**Previous Chapter:** "Alright. But I will wait for you..." Hermione said.

"Okay then, I will come back as soon as possible." Draco said and with pop sound he was gone.

* * *

12. First kiss 

When Draco apparated to his house, he saw his father talking to his mother. They seemed shocked when they saw him.

"Oh... You came earlier than we expected..." his mother Narcissa said.

"Father, you wanted see me?" Draco asked.

"Well... not exactely..." Lucius said.

"Darling... You must me tired... Do you want something to drink?" Narcissa asked warmly to Draco but she seemed very nervous.

"No, I want to go back as soon as possible, so what is that you wanted see me?" Draco asked.

"You know exactely why I wanted see you..." Lucius said narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Draco said.

"As you know, the Dark Lord want to kill Harry and I think the war will start very soon, so..." Lucius looked at Draco, not finishing his sentence.

"Father... I told you before that I don't want to be a Death Eater..." Draco said and the anger was rising inside him.

"Nonsense... You are Malfoy... And you have right to be a Death Eater and you should be honored..." Lucius said.

"No father... I won't... And I have right to decided because this is my life..." Draco said very bravely.

But with Draco's surprise his mother said, "Since when did you talk to your father like that?"

"Mother... You know exactely why I don't want to be a Death Eater..." Draco said. At this point Draco was shocked because his mother was always his side.

"Son..." Narcissa said but was eventually stopped by Lucius.

"It is time..." Lucius said.

"Father, I have been living your life not mine. From now on I want to have my life... So please don't force me to be a Death..." but before he could finish his sentence, he felt that his face was hot with pain. Lucius had slapped him.

"Don't be stupid... and now you will go with me to the Drak lord." Lucius said and before Draco could say anything he was already at graveyard.

Draco looked around and their were other Death Eaters aroung him and the Drak Lord.

"So... You are here... Are you ready to become one of the powerful Death Eater?" the Lord Voldermort hissed, then he came closer to Draco. "Oh what a shame... I see... you don't want to be a Death Eater... Is it?" the dark lord said again.

"Yes..." Draco said and this made the Death Eaters half jump, especially his father.

"For give me my Lord... He is still a child, he doesn't know how to..."

"Behave?" the Drak Lord hissed again. "Well... I think he knows how to behave..."

"Please my Lord... Give him a chance... I will make him stronger..." Lucius said.

"Well I don't want to make anyone Death Eater who doesn't wish to be one..." this made Draco happy but he continued. "But if you can make him better, let's do this and in fact I will need him..." and before Draco could react, the Death Eater grabbed him so that he couldn't move and the Dark Lord grabbed his arm and tore the shirt.The Dark Lord pointed his wand at Draco's arm and murmured something. "NO! Arrrr..." Draco shouted with pain and he tried his best to stop the Dark Lord but it was no use. Then the next thing Draco knew was that the Dark mark was on his very arm. 'Oh no...' Draco thought. Everything went so fast he couldn't do anything about it and the worst thing was, he was already a Death Eater.

"Now, You have to do something, but later, so be ready and you can go now." the Dark Lord hissed.

Draco just stood there, lost in his mind. 'What would Hermione's reaction when she knows that I am a Death Eater? Will she still care about me?' Draco thought. He stood at graveyard, alone. Everybody had left already. After a few minutes standing there, Draco realised how painful his arm was. He felt like his arm was burning and indeed his arm was very warm like having a fever and he felt dizzy, too. Everything around him was spinning so fast but before he could lose his conscious and collapse at the graveyard, his managed to apparated to his room and collapsed on the floor.

Hermione was waiting for Draco in her room and she was able to hear the pop sound from her room because the dormitory was very quiet. She was happy. She went down to common toom but Draco wasn't there so she thought she was imaging things. But then she remembered his room. 'Maybe he is in his room, but won't he tell me if he is back?' Hermione thought for a moment and decided to check his room, too. She tiptoed to his room and she opened the door very slowly. She was shocked to see Draco lying on the floor.

"Draco!" she called for Draco but as he was unconscious at the momemt, he didn't answer. 'What had happened to him?' she wondered, and she managed to put Draco in his bed.

"Draco... say something..." Hermione said. She was scared. 'What if he doesn't wake up?...' All the horrible images pass through her head. And then she saw his torn shirt. 'What had happened to him anyway?' but then Hermione remembered about Death Eater. 'He is not a Death Eater, is he? I mean... I just can't be...' Hermione thought and shetook his arm slowlyand she saw the skull with snake coming out of its mouth. She dropped Draco's hand and she stood up. 'Was he a Death Eater all this time? I have to tell to Professor Dumbledore, but if I tell, what Professor can really do? Would he send him to Azkaban? But I don't want to him to be sent to Azkaban...' Hermione thought. Hermione didn't know what to do and the thought that she was facing her enemy made her very sad, because the enemy was Draco. Hermione slowly walked out of his room. She wanted to go to the Lake.

When Hermione was going out of his room, Draco opened his eyes and saw her but everything was so blur but he was sure it was Hermione. 'Oh no... She knows...' Draco thought and he tried to push himself so that he could stand up. He wanted explain everything to Hermione. He didn't want to lose her.

Hermione went outside. It was raining very heavily but she didn't care. 'He can't be a Death Eater... He just can't be... Why always bad things happening to me when I am about to be happy...' Hermione cried but the rain hid her tears. Hermione loved Draco and it was too late to let him go. She didn't want to lose Draco. While Hermione was crying, somebody put his hand to her shoulder. She turned to see who it was, and there was Draco standing.

"Hermione..." Draco started but Hermione stepped backward. "Hermione please... I can explain..." Draco said.

"Have you always been a Death Eater?" Hermione asked and her voice was shaking.

"No... Hermione I didn't want to be a Death Eater..." Draco explained.

"Who are you? I don't know who you are anymore..." Hermione said still crying.

"I am still Draco..." Draco said and he went to her. "You have been crying..." Draco asked.

"Who said I cried? I didn't cry..." Hermione said.

"Yes... the rain always hide the tears for us..." Draco said. "Hermione... I am still Draco and I love you..." This phrase melt Hermione's doupt about Draco and she knew that he was still Draco.

"Draco... Why is this have to be this way?" Hermione asked looking down. She was so sad.

"But I am still Draco..." then Draco made Hermione to see him. "I love you Hermione..." Draco said.

"I love you too." Hermione said and Draco kissed Hermione. It was Hermione's first kiss and first kiss with Death Eater. But Hermione didn't care whether he was a Death Eater or not, as long as he loved her and she loved him, and Hermione knew his heart was still pure. They could feel the rain drops as they were kissing.

* * *

Okay... Hope you enjoyed it... And please REVIEW... :-) 


	13. The Ball Plan

**Previous Chapter:** "I love you too." Hermione said and Draco kissed Hermione. It was Hermione's first kiss and first kiss with Death Eater. But Hermione didn't care whether he was a Death Eater or not, as long as he loved her and she loved him, and Hermione knew his heart was still pure. They could feel the rain drops as they were kissing.

* * *

13. The Ball Plan.

Two months had passed and the Chrismas was approaching. Hermione and Draco were together and nobody knew about Draco being Death Eater. Nick had moved on, and he was going out with Pansy. Hermione thought he would be mad at her when she told him that she was going out with Draco but to her surprise, he was rather happy when others were shocked. Ron and Harrywere very angry when they heard that Hermione was going out with Draco but soon they got over with that but still they didn't like Draco. The Christmas Eve was just a week away and everybody was excited about it. Professor Dumbledore told to Draco and Hermione that they have to arrange for the ball which they are going to hold on Christmas Eve. So Draco and Hermione were very busy to set everything right in order.

"... Hermione, do you have any plans for the ball?" Draco asked, looking around the empty Great Hall. "I really don't have any ideas and Great Hall is bigger than I thought... too big..." Draco sighed.

"I also don't have any ideas but we will have to do this and quikely." Hermione said.

"So... What color do you want the Great Hall to be paint?" Draco asked looking at dusty walls.

The word paint made Hermione to think so something."Oh I have got an idea..." Hermione said happily.

"What is it?" Draco asked with excitement.

"Okay... Imagine this..." Hermione told Draco about her ideas and smiled at Draco.

Draco wasn't sure of Hermione's idea. "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean it sounds like so creepy and..." Draco frowned.

"And what?"

"... It is so simple... I mean too simple..." Draco said.

"That is what make it more special, don't you think?"

"Well... I am not sure of your idea?" Draco said.

"Then do you have any ideas?" Hermione asked knowing that Draco didn't have any ideas.

"Nope..."

"In that case, we are going to do that..." Hermione said happily.

"Come on Hermione... That is not right... I mean why do you want to make others to not recognise each other?" Draco asked.

"Okay... For example..." Hermione said bringing out her genius again."Do you think Pansy and Harry will go to the Ball together?" Hermione asked.

"But Pansy has boyfriend already..."

"Yes, but do you think she would go with Harry or Ron before? I mean before she met Nick?"

"Well..." Draco couldn't answer because he knew that Pansy would never go out with Potter or Weasley.

"See? That is what I am planning... I didn't know who you really were and I want others to know the other house students as well, and who know? They might even fall for each other like we did..." Hermione said smiling at Draco.

"You are right... But I think it is too simple... Don't you think we should put some flowers or other colorful things?" Draco asked.

"Well, I have plan for that later..." Hermione just giggled.

"Tell me then..."

"Don't want..." Hemrione said playfully.

"I am Head Boy and I have right to know..." Draco said looking down at Hermione.

"Well... okay..." Hermione told Draco everything she had in her mind.

"Wow... that would work..." Draco said happily.

"Do you think people would like it?" Hermione asked to Draco with excitement. She was a bit nervous because she had no experience in arranging a ball.

"Definitely... I think they would love it... maybe they would feel uncomfortable at first because they never had a ball like this but I think it is quite nice..." Draco convinced Hermione.

"Good then, let's go back to dormitory, I am sleepy..." Hermione said.

"Alright... So... Are we starting to decorate from tomorrow?" Draco asked helping Hermione to stand up.

"We will have to finish decorating by tomorrow and I think it is pretty easy to finish because there aren't much things for us to put in..." Hemrione said.

"But don't you think we need a Christmas Tree?" Draco asked.

"Well... How about we put Christmas Tree in the middle of the Great Hall?" Hermione suggested.

"That sounds nice... I like it... Then after all, the Ball isn't gonna be so creepy... and by the way don't we have to put notice about the Ball?" Drao asked.

"Oh yeah... I almost forgot... How about we put the notice on the way to our dormitory?" Hermione said.

"Okay..." And they out the notice on the noice board and went back to their dormitory.

_Notice_

_Every students must come to the Christmas Ball. __The girls are only allow to wear white dressrobes or gown. The boys must wear balck dressrobes or formal suit. __The Ball will start at 10 o'clock on Christmas Eve and will end at 2 o'clock._

_And girls must collect a ring from Head Girl which would mask your face once you wear the ring. __The boys will have to colloct their ring from Head boy which woulddo same thing if they once wear it._

_Head Boy and Head Girl._

Hermione and Draco was quite happy with their plan. However Draco and Hermione didn't tell anyone about their plan on Christmas Ball, so they could surprise everyone.

: On Christmas Eve :

Hermione was very busy on Chrismas Eve. She need to make sure everything were in order. She had been running all around the Hogwarts. She was very nervous. 'What if others don't like the Ball?' She thought of this all day, which made her distracted.

"Hermione calm down..." Draco said to Hermione who was just running everywhere for no reason.

"Oh... I am just checking..." Hermione said.

"Everythings are in right order... Don't you remember we checked twice yesterday..." Draco reminded her.

"Did we? Oh good..." Hermione signed.

"You need to change... It is almost nine o'clock, I am going to change too." Draco said. 'Didn't know she was that nervous before...' Draco thought which made him smile a bit.

"Okay... see you in a minutes..." then Hermione ran to her room.

Hermione changed her clothes which she bought two days ago with Ginny and she wore light make up. She also straightened her hair and she looked gorgeous. She looked herself reflecting on the mirror. "Oh... Not that bad..." Hermione said to herself.

"Hermione, aren't you ready yet?" Draco said just outside of her room.

"I am ready and you can come in now..." Hermione said.

When Draco saw Hermione, he couldn't just take his eyes off her. 'She looks beautiful...'

"You can close your mouth now..." Hermione said to Draco who was just looking at Hermione.

"Oh... oh yeah... You look beautiful tonight..." Draco said. Hermione was wearing a white mermaid dress which was glittering by the beads around the neck

"You look nice too..." Hermione said looking at Draco who was wearing formal suit.

"I think you will look perfect if you wear this one..." Draco said and took out a necklace from his pocket. It was made of white gold and it had what it look like half moon shaped pendant. Draco put the necklace around Hermione's neck himself. Hermione looked herself into the mirror. And she did look perfect with the necklace on.

"Wow... It is beautiful... Thank you..." Hermione said.

"It is your Christmas present..." Draco said.

"It is half moon, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes..."

"So where is the other half? Hermione asked.

"I am going to save the other half for myself..." Draco smiled and took out another necklace which was a bit more thicker than Hermione's with the other half moon. Then Hermione remembered the night that Draco said 'He will be always there for her when she needed him, like the moon always in the sky.'

"Aren't you going to wear it?" Hermione asked.

"I will..." then Draco tried to put it himself.

"Can I do it for you?" Hermione asked and took the necklace from Draco and she put it around his neck. When she saw his pendant and her pendant, she found out that the two pendant really match and they were like the real moon. Hermione could see a rabbit in her pendant and she could see some other part of it, in Draco's pendant.

After that Hermione and Draco looked each other and they put on their ring. Their dresses were still same but a mask appeared when they wore the ring.

"The masks aren't too bad too..." Hermione said.

"What do you mean by not too bad? It is great. It matches with our costume." Draco said.

"Yes indeed..."

Hermione's mask was white which was made of silk and the mask was glittering with similar beads which are on her dress. Hermione's mask hid only her eyes part. Draco's masks was as same as Hermione's. But it did match him because he was wearing white shirt.

"Hey, are the masks suppose to be same?" Draco asked.

"No... They are suppose to be all different..." Hermione said looking at their masks. "I put the spell which the mask will match the dresses..." Hermione said.

"Well... that means we are match..." Draco smiled at Hermione and Hermione smiled back. "So? what are we waiting for? Let's go..." Draco said.

"Okay... I just hope everything will go as we palnned..." Hermione muttered.

When they entered the Great Hall everybody was there already, including Professors. Everybody was wearing the masks already. Everybody looked very uncomfortable with their masks on and they couldn't recognise each other. The Great Hall was painted in black color, floor to sailing and nothing was there, and that made surprise evry one in the Hall.Hermione and Draco need to make a speech to start the ball.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for coming to the ball..." Draco started first because he knew that Hermione couldn't make a speech because she was nervous. "I hope you would enjoy the ball..." and when Draco finished his sentence, Hermione and Draco waved their wand.

* * *

I hope you would enjoyed this chapter and Review... :-) 


	14. The Ball

**Previous Chapter:** "Welcome everyone and thank you for coming to the ball..." Draco started first because he knew that Hermione couldn't make a speech because she was nervous. "I hope you would enjoy the ball..." and when Draco finished his sentence, Hermione and Draco waved their wand.

* * *

14. The Ball.

As Hermione and Draco waved their wands, a white light shot from their wands and started circling in the middle of the Great Hall. The light was circling in the middle of the Hall very fast and it was very bright, too. Everybody was waiting to see what was going to happen next, and within a seconds the light disappeared and a big Christmas tree which was decorated nicely was replaced, and snow flakes started fall upon them. The snow flakes weren't fake, but they disappeared before they touch the ground and melt. The snow flakes looked very beautiful and it was a bit brighter than usual snow, so eventually it looked nice by the Hall which was painted in black.

"I've got one more thing to tell you all..." Hermione said and everybody was looking at her which made her blush a bit. "You aren't allow to tell who you are or which house you are in, until midnight... Thank you and enjoy the ball..." Hermione finished very quickly and a song started play. When Hermione finished the speech, some of boys were asking the girls to dance and some of them were introducing themselves.

"Draco, do you want to go and check whether everyone is enjoying the ball?" Hermione asked.

"Okay..." then they walked around the hall but everyone seemed to enjoying the ball.

"I think our ball plan isn't that bad..." Draco said very satisfactorily.

"I think so..." Hermione replied still looking around.

"It seems like everyone is enjoying themselves, except us..." Draco said looking at Hermione with little smirk on his face. "Do you want to dance?" Draco asked.

"Umm... Sure..." Hermione said and Draco lead Hermione to the dance floor.

They danced and danced. 'Hermione, you are my world... I don't have reason to live if there isn't you and I am so lost without you...' Draco thought dancing with Hermione who was blushed very deeply.

'Draco, you are part of me now, and that means I will do all I can to protect you...' Hermione thought looking at Draco's face. Hermione was happy.

When three songs had finished, a very slow song started play. Hermione and Draco didn't know what to do at first, even though they had been together for two months. But Draco put his hand around Hermione's waist and pulled Hermione closer to him and Hermione was nervous at that moment. Hermione could hear Draco breathing and Draco could hear Hermione breathing. Hermione was happy but she was afraid. She was afraid that Draco would just disappear.

"You will be there for me when I need you, right?" Hermione whispered to Draco.

Draco smiled. "Of course..."

"You will never leave me, right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course... Why are you asking that? Something wrong?" Draco asked because he didn't expected Hermione to ask something like that.

"I have what I always wanted and what I dreamed of, and I am happy but I am scared it will just disappear..." Hermione said and her voice was shaking a bit.

When Hermione said this, Draco made Hermione to see him straight into his eyes. "Hermione, What made you think that I will disappear? You are my world. I just want to see your face, see your smile and hear your voice even if there are thousand people around us. So there is no reason that I will disappear, I am the one who is worrying that you would disappear. And don't worry and I will be always there for you, like the moon always in the sky..." Draco said showing his necklace which had half moon pendant. Then Draco hugged Hermione very tightly, and Hermione hugged back.

"Do you want to go outside?" Draco asked when they broke apart. Hermione nodded and the went outside, to the lake again.

The lake was very quiet and still. They could see students enjoying themselves through the big windows. Some of them were laughing and some of them were dancing very joyfully. Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand. They could hear only their footsteps of walking on the snow which snowed just before the Christmas Eve. After walking around the Lake, Hermione let go of Draco's hand and took a handful snow and said.

"You know... I think it is time for us to have real fun..." Hermione said this and throw the snow ball at Draco which hit his chest. "Yes!..." Hermione cheered but while she was jumping with excitement, Draco's snow ball hit her from her back.

"You know... I am also good at this game..." Draco said smiling at Hermione.

"But I am better..."

"We shall find out..." when Draco said this two of them started throw the snow balls at each other and nothing could stop them. Hermione and Draco were really good at the game but in the end Draco won.

"You know... I could have win if I didn't wear this dress and high heels..." Hermione said catching her breathe. Hermione lay down on the snow and closed her eyes. The cold air gave her chill, but at the same time she felt very refresh.

"But still, the winner is me..." Draco said lying beside her.

Draco and Hermiones' dresses were all wet and a bit dirty. They played the snow ball game too enthusiastically. But they didn't really care about their dresses. Two of them lay down on the snow and looked at the stars and the shiny moon. Draco stretched his arm and made Hermione to lay her head on his stretched arm.

"Draco it's okay..." Hermione said.

"Don't say a word..." Draco said and he laid his head on his the other arm.

Hermione was very happy and felt very comfortable. 'Wow... His arm is more comfortable than the pillow...' Hermione thought. Hermione wanted stop the clock at that moment and she wanted her life to be just like that, forever. Their half moon pendants were shining under the moon light.

"Did you realise that, we have to make another speech at midnight... and look at our clothes... It's very dirt..." Draco said watching his Dressrobe.

"Well... who cares? I had wonderful time and that is what I count as a wonderful memory..." Hermione giggled. "By the way I don't know what to buy for your Christmas present... so, can we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow? so that I can buy you a present..." Hermione said.

"What will you buy for me?" Draco asked.

"Well... I am going to buy what you want..."

"Anything?" Draco asked.

"Anything..." Hermione said smiling at Draco.

"Well how about this for a Christmas Present?" Draco said and he kissed Hermione, still lying on the ground which was covered with snow. Hermione was shocked at first because she didn't expect Draco would kiss her just like that in that position, but she felt good. Draco could feel that the snow was melting when his faced touched the snow. "I have got the most wonderful Present for the Christmas Present..." Draco said when they broke apart, smiling at Hermione. Hermione could feel that her face was very warm, and she thought, she could even melt all the snow around her because her face felt very hot. "I think we need to go back to school... It is almost midnight..." Draco said, helping Hermione to get up.

"Finally, I can take off this stupid mask..." Hermione said very softly and her face was still very deeply blushed.

"Why? It is nice..." Draco said.

"Really? Then I don't want to take it off..." Hermione joked.

"But it is not as beautiful as you..." Draco commented.

Then they walked back to castle, and when they entered the Great Hall, the Clock showed two to midnight.

"Okay... This is the moment that we have been waiting for..." Draco said. Every body stopped dancing and talking. they looked quite shocked at his and Hermione's appearance but Draco and Hermione ignored it. "... I am pretty sure that you guys want to see your partner's face..." when he said this every body looked at each other and they smiled. "It is time..." Draco said looking at the clock which was showing exactely midnight. The rings they have been wearing were shining very brightly and with a pop sound, their ring and the masks disappeared. Everybody looked quite surprised to find out who their partners were. It looked like thatthey expected their partner to be someone else. The Great Hall was very quiet which made Hermione very uncomfortable but with Hermione and Dracos' relief, they shaked their hands and they were laughing. Some Slytherin students who were so proud to be a Purebloods were found themselves with Mudblood but they didn't seem to care anymore.

"So let's enjoy our Ball again..." Draco said happily and some people were dancing but others looked more interested to know more about their partners.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy and Ms.Granger..." Professor Dumbledore said behind them.

"Thank you Professor..." Hermione and Draco said together turning themselves to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape was standing behind Professor Dumbledore with disgust look on his face which made Draco and Hermione frown.

"Did you had a nice time Professor Snape?"Hermione didn't mean to ask him but she couldn't just stand there and look at Professor Snape's face which looked like as if he ate the most disgusting food in the world.

"The Ball was horrible, and why did you asked students to wear the mask? and even Professors had to..." Professor Snape said who wasn't happy with their Ball plan which Hermione and Draco realised immediately when they saw his face.

But before Professor Snape could finish his sentence Professor Dumbledore said. "Well... I think it was a brilliant idea... and I think you have done very well..." then Professor Dumbledore winked at them. "... And I think they need to laugh more and enjoy themselves..." Professor Dumbledore said a bit sadly looking at students who were happy, which Hermione and Draco didn't know what it was all about. "You have done very well... and I hope they will remember this day and encourage themselves when the time comes..." Hermione and Draco were puzzled.

'What is this mean?' Hermione thought.

Professor Snape also didn't know what Professor Dumbledore meant but he was, too, puzzled. He just stayed still hoping that Professor Dumbledore could give some more hints but Professor Dumbledore just walked away.

When Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape had left, Hermione and Draco danced.Even though they didn't know what Professor Dumbledore meant whichwas mystery to them, they just danced and they werehappy.And the Christmas Ball ended at two o'clock.

* * *

Hehe... There goes another chapter... I couldn't bring this chapter to real life because of my lack vocabulary... However I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review... :-) and I think I can finish this story very soon... maybe there will be just three or four more chapters... But I guess it is still far away...:-( 


	15. Will join good side for You

**Previous Chapter: **Professor Snape also didn't know what Professor Dumbledore meant but he was, too, puzzled. He just stayed still hoping that Professor Dumbledore could give some more hints but Professor Dumbledore just walked away.

When Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape had left, Hermione and Draco danced.Even though they didn't know what Professor Dumbledore meant which was mystery to them, they just danced and they were happy. And the Christmas Ball ended at two o'clock.

* * *

15. Will join good side for You.

After the Christmas Ball, the Hogwarts was at a peace again. Most of students became friends after the Ball. Hermione and Draco also found out about what Professor meant at the Ball. The Dark Lord was getting stronger and Harry was taking private lessons again. Hermione was worried about Draco. Hermione thought that the Lord Voldermort would call Draco to join him but to her surprise, he hadn't called Draco, yet. Hermione read more medical books because she knew that the war would begin very soon which would be there last chance to defeat the Lord Voldermort or defeated by the Lord Voldermort. She wanted make herself useful when the war begins. On the other hand, Draco was worried. When he found out that Harry was taking private lessons from Professor Dumbledore, he thought the Lord Voldermort would call him but he had not which made him wonder why he had not.

It had been two months after the Christmas Ball. Every body was terrified when they found out about the Lord Voldermort was getting stronger and some parents had stopped sending their children to Hogwarts. There were more murders and more people were on the Dark side. Hermione and Draco were on the good side, of course, but they didn't know what would happen to them. It was a long day, and Hermione and Draco were at the lake side again. They visited the lake whenever they felt tiredor worried about something, and they both tried to encourage each other. It was a breezy day, and Hermione and Draco were sitting on the cold ground. All they could hear was the sound of nature which made them feelso calm. But as it was only February, the air was still very cold.

"Draco, you aren't scared, are you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I am not..." Draco lied. He was scared, and it is too obvious to scared of someone, especially like the Lord Voldermort. He is supposed to be on the Dark Lord's side but he is not and if the Dark Lord finds out that, he was sure a dead meat. But he didn't want to join him because he didn't want to lose Hermione which he can say that the best thing had ever happened to him.

"You are scared..." Hermione said softly. "And it is not wrong to scared of something or someone... everyone scares of something..."

Draco looked at Hermione sadly."Yes, I am... But I am not going to join him, I don't want to become like my father who has no heart to share with someone, I don't want to be heartless..." Draco said in a low voice but the anger was rising inside him. "You know that I am doing this for you, right?" Draco asked.

Hermione was shocked at this. She didn't know how to reply for this question even thought she knew he loved her.

"I want to be with you and if I join the Lord Voldermort, I know that I can't be with you... You will always be my side, right?" Draco asked.

"Of course... and indeed, you are the one who brought methehappiness after all, I will be alwaysonyourside..." Hermione said smiling at Draco and Draco wrapped her with his arm. They stayed still, enjoying their moments and felt the cold breeze hitting their faces which made them shiver.

"Why don't we go back to castle? It's getting dark and cold..." Hermione suggested.

"Okay..." but when they were about to go back, they saw an owl flying towards them, which Hermione and Draco recognised immediately.

"Oh no..." Hermione almost whispered. It was the owl from Draco's father. Hermione looked at Draco who looked almost terrified.

The owl landed near them and stared at them. Draco took the letter from the owl and read it.

_To Draco._

_I want you to come home immediately._

_Your father._

"What it says?" Hermione asked and her voice was shaking.

"My father want me to come home." Draco said sighing.

"Don't go... You know what that means, don't you? Don't go... I am sure the Lord Voldermort is up to something and I think he knows, that you don't want to be his side, I just can feel it..." Hermione said.

"But Hermione... Sooner or later I will have to face it... If it is, why don't I face it earlier?" Draco said looking at Hermione who was about to cry.

"But you may not come back..." Hermione said and she could feel that the tears were falling down to her face. She felt her face was cold whenever the cold breeze hit her face sharply.

"Don't be such a crybaby... You know I will come back for you and I will always stay beside you..." Draco said trying to smile.

"Why don't we tell to Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione said.

"Well..." Draco wasn't sure of Hermione's idea. "If we tell... Don't you think he will just..." Draco said.

"If we can't trust Professor Dumbledore now, we can't fight against the Lord Voldermort..." Hermione said.

"You are right... Then we must go now... I must go home soon, before my father suspects anything..." and just with that Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and ran toward the castle then, to the Professor Dumbledore's office.

Hermione was running behind Draco, which made her feel very nervous. Even though she had been with Draco for four months now, she felt something very new every day. Draco just makes her nervous whenever she is with him. She was thinking too deeply which made her ran through Draco when Draco stopped in front of Professor Dumbledore's Office.

"Oh... Sorry, are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Oh... I am fine..." Hermione replied shyly.

"We are here to see Professor Dumbledore..." Draco said to a woman who was in a painting.

"Sorry, but Professor Dumbledore is busy right now..." the woman replied.

"But this is urgent, so please... can you at least try to tell Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione said calmly.

"Okay..." the woman said not even trying to argue with Hermione.

"Wow... you were great..." Draco said smiling at Hermione.

"Thanks..." Hermione said.

After for a moment Professor Dumbledore and Harry came out of his office.

"Potter?" Draco was shocked.

"You wanted see me?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly but Harry didn't look happy at all.

"Yes..." Draco and Hermione said together.

"Very well then, come into my office... and Harry... You can join us..." Professor Dumbledore said to Harry who was about to leave. Hermione and Draco were shocked at this.

"But Professor this is very..." Draco started but was eventually interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.

"If it is something to do with the Lord Voldermort, Harry has right to know..." and that shut Draco up. 'How did he know?' Draco thought.

Three of them followed Professor Dumbledore quietly to his office.

"Now... What is it?" Professor Dumbledore asked sitting in the chair.

"Umm..." suddenly Draco felt not like talking at all, actually he was lost in words. 'Whydoes he have to be here, NOW?' Draco thought glaring at Harry. Draco was screaming inside of him.

"Draco?..." Hermione said.

"Ummm... I am a Death Eater..." Draco said in a low voice and when he looked up, Harry was pointing his wand at him and he looked as if he was going to shot an unforgivable curse at him. 'Iknewthiswould happen..." Draco thought very lazily.

"Harry, please..." Hermione said.

"Harry, put your wand down..." Professor Dumbledore said.

"You are a Death Eater? I am going to..."

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, but when Professor Dumbledore waved his wand towards Harry, Harry's wand flew to Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, you should learn to control yourself..." Professor Dumbledore advised

"But Professor, he is Death Ea--"

"I know... and Mr.Malfoy, please continue..." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Ummm..." Draco couldn't find the proper word to explain everything since he had been hiding it for so long.

"Would you please hurry before my anger rise again..." Harry said trying to calm himself.

"Would you please just shut your mouth for a second? This isn't easy for me, too..." Draco shouted at Harry. Harry was shocked.

"Now... It seems like everything is settled so what happened?" Professor asked once again.

"I don't have time for this, Hermione... explain everything to Professor Dumbledore, I have to go..." then Draco went out of Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione followed Draco.

"Draco!" Hermione called out which made Draco stop. "You will come back right?" Hermione asked.

"You know I will..." Draco said smiling at Hermione. 'Or maybe not...' he thought looking at Hermione's face, and trying to remember her face which could bethe last time for him to see because he wasn't sure whether he couldcome back or not.

"I will be waiting for you..." Hermione said.

"But maybe it will take a bit longer, so don't wait for me..." Draco said which made Hermione felt that he would never come back.

"No... Promise me you would come back... I will be waiting for you..." Hermione said hugging Draco tightly.

"I will... I promise" Draco hugged Hermione back and apparated to his house. Hermione was just standing there all alone and she felt lonely.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! and please **REVIEW**! and**Thank You to my REVIEWERSw**ho hadn't forgotten about me... T.T... I really appreciate it...kkk... **ENJOY IT!**


End file.
